


Shocks In Erebor

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Greenwood Prince Series:</strong> What will happen when Legolas keeps his promise to Gimli to visit the Lonely Mountain? He'll be shocked, of course! The sequel to Surprises in the Greenwood <br/><br/><strong><br/>The Greenwood Prince Series #3</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Friendly Terms With The Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Author's Note: As with most stories in this series, it wouldn't do to take it too seriously. This is for fun folks. Relax, read and enjoy, but I'd skip the food and drinks until you are finished reading.  
  
 **Shocks in Erebor  
 _by NiRi_  
  
Chapter One  
 _On Friendly Terms With The Dwarves_**  
  
Legolas made his way towards the looming shape of Erebor — the Lonely Mountain. He hummed softly to himself as he walked, glad that he had been able to get away for this trip. It had been two months since Gimli and he had parted since their return from the War. It felt good to have returned home, but his family saw how much he missed the friend he had made in his travels, and so they had shooed him on his way with instructions to tell Gimli to visit again soon. Oh, how he looked forward to seeing the dwarf again! A message had been sent to Gimli through the men of Dale, who were on friendly terms with the dwarves. A reply stated his friend would be expecting him and looked forward to his visit.  
  
Being expected, Legolas made his way up the slope with little concern, following the map Gimli had sent. The sudden screaming of his senses, proclaiming danger, took him a bit off guard, and he froze in his tracks. A thud sounded, and he found, in the ground before him, where he would have been if he had not stopped, a dwarven throwing ax lay deeply imbedded in the ground.  
  
Glancing up from the axe, he discovered a group of four dwarves approaching him, and angry dwarves judging by their countenances. Each dwarf was heavily bearded and wearing chain mail over a colored tunic. And all were armed with axes as well. Legolas felt grave concern over the expressions on their faces. He had learned from watching Gimli that if a dwarf looked like that, there was going to be trouble — big trouble usually. Uncertain, he stooped and picked up the axe, noting it's fine, sharp edge. Straightening, he faced the advancing dwarves and smiled, trying to sound cheerful. Anything to ease the tension in the air around them.  
  
"Greetings, my good dwarves! I am Lego—"  
  
A booming voice interrupted him. "We know who you are, elf!. And you would be wise to stay where you are and toss away the axe!" The dwarf that spoke was black-haired and wearing a red tunic. Standing to either side of the speaker stood his mirror copies, only with brown hair and beards, one in blue and the other in yellow. And slightly behind them stood a dwarf that looked very much like Legolas suspected Gimli must have appeared when he was younger, sporting wild auburn hair and wearing a black tunic. Gimli's brothers, perhaps? He swallowed. All were giving him menacing glares.  
  
Legolas complied with their wishes, tossing the axe forward a few paces. He had no desire to cause any trouble, but he was very confused about their grim demeanors. He was expected, was he not? The black-haired one said they knew who he was! So what was the meaning of this reception? Surely Gimli had told the others he was coming? He swallowed again, watching the advancing dwarves with a wary gaze.  
  
The dwarves halted a few yards away. One of them, the dwarf in blue, picked up the axe and slipped it back into his belt.  
  
"We know who you are," the dwarf in red repeated. "And you are not welcome here. We don't know how you enchanted our brother, but you won't be enchanting anyone else! We will find a way to release him from your foul spell!"  
  
Legolas blinked. So they were Gimli's brothers. Oh bother it all, he had not counted on the ongoing animosity between the elves and the dwarves being a hindrance to his visit. This would not be fun at all, if Gimli's family did not accept him!  
  
Holding his hands out, palms up in a sign of peace, he smiled, trying to reason with his greeters. "I assure you, I have done nothing to Gimli, other than befriend him. I do not understand why you would think such things, but perhaps if you would call him, he could explain..."  
  
"And let you ensnare him even more?" The dwarf in blue asked, his brows rising up his forehead.  
  
"He's lying," the one in yellow cried, fingering his axe.  
  
"Probably wants to enchant us, too," the red-headed dwarf murmured, though of the four, he looked the least convinced.  
  
"And how do you explain that foul creature?" the one in yellow spit out the question. "Huh? Do you have any idea what followed our brother home? Almost killed Grayn, it did!"  
  
Foul creature? What did he have to do with that? He could not think of what they meant— A sudden suspicion sent trickles of apprehension down his spine. _Oh_ , _no_. _Tell_ _me_ _she_ _did_ _not_... But it would explain her absence these past weeks, would it not?  
  
Legolas sighed. "I beseech you, please listen to me. I know not of what you speak. Please only fetch Gimli, and I am sure we can put whatever has happened behind us." He started to question why he had ever agreed to visiting his friend's home. Gimli could not have thought it a good idea considering his family's misconceptions about him!  
  
"Do you think we are so stupid?" Yellow shirt growled. "You sent a warg after our brother! It found Grayn first." He pointed at the dwarf just behind them, the one that looked so much like Gimli, who was bobbing his head, eyes wide. "Luckily we were able to fend it off. Only, whatever you did to our brother has his brain so addled he took the creature into the mountain with him! The darn thing sleeps on his bed at night! And you try to say you did not put him under a spell?"  
  
The group of dwarves threw each other suspicious looks and red shirt nodded. "Get him!" As a group they rushed Legolas, who still stood in shock over all he had heard.  
  
Legolas had wondered where Draugalu had wandered off to, but she was prone to such things. And if he was not being rushed by four angry dwarves, he would have laughed that she had followed Gimli home. The female warg, who he had raised from a pup, had taken a shine to his friend when he had visited the Greenwood.  
  
He leapt back to avoid the onrush of angry brothers, but found it had been an unnecessary move. Before they could reach him, a voice called out, and all four suddenly stopped in their tracks.  
  
"What is wrong with you idiots? Do you wish to dishonor your family by attacking Gimli's friend?" The speaker stepped into view, and Legolas gazed upon another dwarf. This one also had auburn hair, but lighter in shade than that of Gimli's and black shirt's hair. And this one wore no mail, just a plain brown tunic belted over dark trousers.  
  
Due to his family, Legolas had much experience with females. He had a wonderful wife, a beautiful daughter, a mischievous granddaughter and numerous nieces, not to mention his mother and brother's wife. Legolas had prided himself on charming the ladies of his family. And so, even though brown shirt was appeared much like the others in build and beard, and spoke gruffly like a dwarf should, Legolas picked up on little things that assured him this one was different. This dwarf was female. He smiled.  
  
"I don't know what you think you are doing! Mother is going to kill you! She told you to leave the elf alone." The dwarf-woman crossed her arms across her chest, tapped her booted foot much like any woman of Legolas's acquaintance, and glared at the four brothers who had turned toward her. They were looking guilty...and to Legolas's amusement, afraid.  
  
Legolas just stared. He had been shocked by many things in his life, but never had he anticipated this visit to be so eventful. And he had not even seen Gimli yet! The dwaf-woman met his eyes and smiled, and when she did, her eyes twinkled and he thought she was lovely, for a dwarf.  
  
She uncrossed her arms and approached, holding out her hand. "Galin," she said, "sister of Gimli, daughter of Glóin at your service."  
  
Legolas took her hand but did not know whether to shake it or kiss it. He did not remember if Gimli had ever said how one greeted a dwarf-woman. However, Glóin was a dwarf of high position, and so Legolas opted for the latter, bending low to bring her fingers to his lips. Galin giggled lightly — he had not known dwarves _could_ giggle — and pulled her hand back as a red blush crawled over her face.  
  
"Now, now Master Elf! Gimli told me you were married. You should not be flirting so with unwed females." Galin chastised him with a coy smile.  
  
Legolas flushed in embarrassment. He had not meant to give her _that_ impression! "Forgive me, my lady. It is the custom of my people to greet a lady in such a manner." He bowed. "Legolas Thranduilion, at your service."  
  
She inclined her head, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Nice to finally meet you, Legolas."  
  
He smiled, realizing she had only been teasing him. "Is Gimli expecting me? I do hope Draugalu has not caused any problems. I apologize for any trouble she may have been. I never thought she'd follow Gimli home!"  
  
"Draugalu is a dear and has been no trouble except when she sat on Grayn and washed his face repeatedly! Seems she mistook him for Gimli." She gave him a wicked grin. "I would have paid handsomely to have witnessed it!" Inclining her head towards the mountain, she continued,"Gimli is expecting you and is being notified that you are here, as we speak. Forgive the rudeness of my brothers. They do not understand how it is possible for Gimli to have befriended an elf."  
  
Legolas walked with her towards the entrance to the mountain, but could not help noticing Gimli's brothers had slipped away. For some reason, he did not think he had seen the last of them. What a shocking way to start his visit!  
  
 **To Be Continued…**  
  
 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy the tale. As always reviews are much appreciated.**  
  
NiRi  



	2. A Nod Of Approval

  
As Legolas and Galin walked towards the entrance of the Lonely Mountain, he found himself impressed by the size of the entrance and the beautiful carvings done into the stonework surrounding it. Truly, dwarf-work surpassed that of any other race!  
  
They were met by Gimli as soon as they entered the mountain. He hurried their way but stopped when his eyes landed on Galin. He paused, frowning, then continued forward with a smile. Legolas met it with one of his own before grasping Gimli's forearm in the traditional greeting. Galin laughed when they both began to speak at the same time. And after a moment of complete confusion, followed by dwarven chuckles and elven laughter, Gimli spoke.  
  
"No, No go ahead, elf. What did you say?" Gimli seemed pleased to have Legolas visit his home. That gave him much ease from his prior uncertainty while meeting with his friend's brothers.  
  
"I said: It is good to see you again, Gimli." Legolas spoke with a smile, which turned to a slight frown. "I wish you had warned me about your brothers, though. I am sorry if Draugalu has caused any problems. She tends to wander off from time to time, but I never thought she would have followed you here, or caused trouble for your family."  
  
Gimli frowned, his heavy brows lowering over dark eyes. "What do you mean? How do you know about that?" The dwarf's eyes widened as sudden realization became clear in his face. He turned to his sister, "What did they do? Tell me they did _not_ make fools of themselves!"  
  
Galin snorted. "Oh, but they did, as you well knew they would. I told you, you should have gone to meet Legolas and brought him here with you. Then he would not have had to deal with them alone. If he had not stopped walking—"  
  
"I am sure they meant no harm." Legolas interrupted, not wanting the thrown axe to be brought into the conversation. It would be difficult enough to befriend Gimli's brothers, without causing discord between them and his friend.  
  
"No, I am sure they did!" Galin interjected. "They need to accept that elves are not as bad as they imagine them to be. And if they cannot do that, they simply need to respect your choice of a friend."  
  
"Aye." Gimli added with a solemn nod. "I will speak with them about this. I thought we had settled the matter already, but it seems…" He paused and gave Legolas an apologetic look. "They still think I am under some spell?"  
  
Legolas grimaced, but nodded. "Indeed they do."  
  
"I will deal with it. I will not allow them to show an honored guest such disrespect. We will find a way to change their mind about you, my friend. Before you leave, they will find themselves under the same spell." Gimli laughed at his own joke, and Legolas found himself chuckling along with him.  
  
"See that you do something, Gimli." Galin added, her annoyance with her brothers obvious. "I do not wish to have to spend my time rescuing the elf every time they get an idea in their heads." She smiled and nodded at Legolas. "It was an honor to meet you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things I need to be doing."  
  
Legolas smiled and bowed his head in return before she spun on her heel and walked away.  
  
As Galin took her leave, Gimli raised an eyebrow at Legolas. "And just why would my sister not wish to keep 'rescuing' you? What aren't you telling me, Legolas?" Gimli's eyes narrowed at him. "What happened to provoke that comment?"  
  
Legolas shrugged, not about to admit he had been saved from disaster by Gimli's sister, or that he had come close to having dwarven steel imbedded in his body.  
  
Sighing, Gimli seemed to accept Legolas wouldn't say anything further on the subject, and he motioned towards a tunnel and started walking. "Come, my friend, let set your things in a guest room, then, we can see my parents. My mother is quite anxious to meet you."  
  
Legolas could only imagine.  


:-:

What he had not imagined was the long, dark descending tunnels that led to the living quarters of the dwarves. He would have to stay deeply underground? Legolas did not think he could do that for more than a day, yet he would have no choice. He did not wish to disrespect his friend's hospitality. He prayed silently that he would not panic in these dark twisting passages, and reminded himself that his own home was situated under a mountain, of sorts. But somehow the Elvenking's halls never felt quite like this! Erebor far surpassed the hill that housed his father's halls!

Gimli came to a stop in front of a door, opened it and led the way inside. Legolas had to duck slightly to enter the room, but found the ceiling much higher beyond, and he was able to stand in comfort. He took in the room, surprised to find it held a bed large enough for him. There were also several chairs situated next to the room's hearth.

"You do not need to sleep here, Legolas," Gimli explained with a knowing wink. "But it would not be proper if I did not provide you with accommodations. You are free to escape to your precious trees as often as you wish."

The words eased Legolas's discomfiture, and he was grateful to remember that Gimli knew him well, and thankful for his friend's understanding of what Gimli surely saw as peculiarities. Making quick work of emptying his bag, Legolas placed his clothing in a large wardrobe against one wall and set other necessitates on top of it. Then the two friends quit the room and made their way toward the main hall. Legolas found himself quite nervous about his meeting with Glóin. The last they had met, in Elrond's House, Glóin had expressed his continued ire at being imprisoned by Thranduil. Gimli's excitement did not ease him one bit, especially not after seeing how formidable a dwarf-woman could be! If Gimli's mother was anything like Galin…

They entered a large hall bustling with activity. Dwarves were busy placing decorations and arranging tables, while a group of musicians set up in a corner. It seemed preparations for a feast were under way. All activity ceased, however, and all eyes turned to them when Legolas entered the room.

He swallowed and tried not to appear nervous, but having so many eyes on him did not make that easy. And he noticed very few of those eyes seemed friendly, and he didn't miss the four brothers glaring at him from another corner. He glanced at Gimli, but his friend did not seem to be the least bit concerned. He simply scanned the room with his eyes.

A loud voice from behind them caused everyone to jump, and one of the musicians to drop his flute.

_"THERE IS NO CAUSE TO STARE AT OUR GUEST. EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK!"_

Gimli smiled and turned, seeming pleased, but Legolas had been shocked by that bellow. He turned more slowly, and found himself looking at another dwarf-woman. It had been she who had spoken so forcefully. He took one look at her and knew immediately who he was seeing. This could be no other than the Lady Astil, Gimli's mother.

She smiled at them both and then looked carefully at Legolas, her eyes taking him in from the top of his head to the tip of his boots. He squirmed a bit under her scrutiny, but she gave him a nod of approval, and introduced herself.

"I am Astil, Gimli's mother. I welcome you to the Lonely Mountain. We are honored you could come."

"Legolas Thranduilion," he quickly added, "at your service, my lady," and remembering his prior experience with Galin bowed instead of kissing the lady's hand. Despite the formidable presence she presented, one look in her eyes and he liked her immediately.

"I'll have none of that 'my lady' business! I am simply Astil. Now come, Glóin wishes to see you." Astil gave Legolas no time to argue. She turned quickly and led the two towards the front of the impressive hall.

Legolas grinned at Gimli's inquiringly raised brow. "I like her," he mouthed before following Astil.


	3. Might Be Fun After All

  
There was no discussion as Legolas and Gimli followed Astil down the corridors. For the first time, he noticed Gimli seemed a little nervous himself. He wondered at this, for Astil had given him a pleasant greeting. With that woman on his side, surely Glóin would be civil?  
  
But he could not forget that Glóin was one of the thirteen dwarves _his_ _father_ had locked in the dungeons and then marched on before being thrown together with them as unlikely allies in the Battle of Five Armies. Perhaps this meeting might not be so pleasant after all. Of course, he was not Thranduil. He had not even been present for the dwarves capture, imprisonment or the battle, but had been on patrol in the southern marches. Besides, that was all supposed to have been in the past. But Glóin had brought it up at the Council of Elrond, and quite vehemently. If Gandalf had not intervened... He could not help fearing it would be brought up again.  
  
Astil stopped before an ornate door and opened it without knocking. Legolas followed in after her with Gimli behind him. The door they had entered appeared to lead to Astil's and Glóin's residence. He found himself in a nice sized sitting room with an ingeniously stuffed couch and a couple of chairs before a fireplace. Various framed pieces of art hung over the mantel, and Legolas noted many were of very young dwarves. He smiled and wondered which one was Gimli.  
  
Glóin came in through another door. His stern face clearly showed his displeasure. Gimli frowned at his father, then glanced at Legolas and shrugged, as if to say, "I don't know what burr is up his…" Legolas left the thought unfinished.  
  
Gimli _had_ said earlier that Glóin looked forward to this meeting. It appeared the older dwarf had changed his mind.  
  
Glóin stood glaring at Legolas, who found himself very uncomfortable under such irate scrutiny. He didn't understand dwarves at all, with the exception of Gimli, who seemed to have far more sense than the other males in his family.  
  
"How dare you attack my sons!" Glóin accused.  
  
"What?" Gimli asked, just as Astil snorted and said, "What nonsense!"  
  
Legolas's head tilted to the side as he tried to grasp just _what_ Glóin was talking about. _He_ attack _them_? Surely Glóin jested!  
  
"You dare to say nothing? You could be arrested for such actions! After the... _incident_... with your father, I am more than within my rights to do so! Elves!" Glóin turned his glare to his son. "I told you they were not to be trusted!"  
  
Legolas licked his lips and tried to think, but he could only come up with one answer to Glóin's accusation. He sighed to himself and glanced helplessly at Gimli. The dwarf's face was redder than Legolas had ever seen it, and he feared his friend's eyes would pop out of his head!  
  
Another snort brought his attention to Astil, however, who stood with her hands on her hips, returning her husband's glare with fire-filled eyes. "Just what are you accusing our guest of Glóin? He would do no such thing! He is Gimli's friend!"  
  
"Some friend! Attacking his brothers! You did not hear what I have just heard! This elf comes with our blessing, as an honored guest! But when our sons go out to greet him, he attacks them! Would have shot them all with his arrows if Galin had not intervened!" Glóin's gruff voice raised in fury caused Legolas's ears to hurt, and he had the urge to cover his them as he'd done as a child when his own father raged.  
  
 _Dwarves_ _tend_ _to_ _bellow_ _like_ _bulls_ _when_ _angry_!  
  
Astil snorted again and shook her head. "They came and told you this? And you _believed_ _them_?" She had an incredulous look on her face. "Did you bother to question Galin on the matter? I believe she would have given you a different story all together, as it was _YOUR_ sons who attacked our _GUEST_!" She folded her arms across her burly chest and grunted. "Threw an ax at him, they did! Rushed at him, and would have caused who knows what havoc if she had not had the wisdom to follow them!"  
  
The lady's voice lowered to dangerous tones. "Now you apologize to Gimli's friend this instant, before he brings your offense to Thorin, and then I suspect you will need to deal with _your_ sons."  
  
Legolas's heart was pounding in his chest. He glanced back and forth between the couple as they exchanged silent glowers. He was horrified that this had happened. Never had he wished to cause such trouble for his friend's family! He didn't dare to look at Gimli.  
  
Oh, why had he come? Why had he promised to visit? He released a quiet breath and waited, biting his lip.  
  
Glóin turned and faced him again, a frown creasing his brow. He looked hard at Legolas, who still felt quite baffled by it all, then just as quickly as Gimli's anger could glow away as if in a strong breeze, his expression changed.  
  
The old dwarf bowed low. "I apologize Master Elf. It would seem I have received some false information. I beg you forgive my outburst! I do not tolerate any attacks on my family. I assure you those of my sons involved will be punished for their actions!"  
  
Instead of feeling relieved, though, Legolas grimaced at those words. "Please, I wish to cause no discord in your family. I am sure they were only teasing. No apology is needed. I am sure my presence here has caused quite a stir. Perhaps," he glanced away, refusing to look at any of them. "Perhaps it would be best if I did not stay..."  
  
"NONSENSE!" Glóin retorted. "Many of our people have looked forward to getting to meet an elf, and the son of the Elvenking at that! Gimli speaks highly of you, and I should not have doubted."  
  
Legolas glanced up at him, chagrined by all the events surrounding his arrival. But he offered a smile and nodded his consent to stay.  
  
"My sons will be reprimanded," Glóin continued, "and I assure you they will not bother you again during your visit. Blasted fools are still upset over that fell creature of yours." And then to Legolas's surprise, Glóin grinned. "Not such a nasty beast, is she? She seems to like Gimli, so I don't understand their hatred of her."  
  
The dwarf gestured to the door with a grand sweep of his arm. "Now, come, the feast should be ready soon, but first I would show you around our mountain, Master Elf."  
  
"Please, call me Legolas." He found the change in the older dwarf to be remarkable! Following Glóin to the door, he was stopped by Astil, who patted his arm and winked at him. He returned it with a grin and exited.  
  
It wasn't until they had walked a few minutes that Legolas caught the look on Gimli's face. And when he did, he actually felt pity for those four who called Gimli brother. The last time Gimli had looked like that had been at the Morannon!  
  
Legolas spent the next hour learning more about the inside of a mountain than he ever wanted to know. Down in the deeper areas, he felt very claustrophobic, but hid it well, as he had no desire to offend Glóin in any way. Much of what he glimpsed he found quite interesting, and he knew his father would be intrigued by the many gems he was shown.  
  
Soon Glóin took his leave to deal with his 'poor excuse for sons', and Gimli followed not long afterwards, but not before showing Legolas to the surface. There he took deep breaths of the fresh air and savored the feel of the sun setting above him. Soon he would have to return to the deep stone halls, but perhaps with a feast to attend...it might be fun after all.  
  
As soon as the sun had slipped below the horizon, Gimli reappeared and led the way back towards the hall they had visited earlier in the day. Sounds of laughter and gaiety flowed out the doorway. Gimli grinned up at him; his anger seemed to have been dealt with for the moment.  
  
"Welcome to the hospitality of the dwarves, Legolas. This feast is in your honor. You are expected to meet all who wish to greet you," the dwarf explained, "so try to make a good impression!" He looked absolutely gleeful.  
  
They entered the room and the noise died down to a low hum of murmurs, and then to complete silence. Legolas was led to the head table and sat in the chair of honor. Gimli sat to one side of him, Galin on the other. Gimli's brothers, Legolas noted, were seated at a different table, far from his own and much to his relief. It didn't take long for the dwarves to begin speaking again, and soon the room was once again full of deep voices and booming laughter. Legolas found himself constrained to tell stories of his travels to the many curious dwarves seated around their table.  
  
The food was delicious, and to Legolas's delight, he was served a fine vintage of wine. Combined with fine company, the evening progressed quite pleasantly, though he still perceived many dark looks in his direction from various dwarves around the room, Gimli's brothers in particular.  
  
After many courses of excellent food and much laughter and story telling, he was approached by one of Gimli's brothers, the younger one named Grayn. The dwarf looked quite nervous, and Legolas smiled at him reassuringly. He would not hold a grudge against Gimli's family...not for a simple cultural misunderstanding.  
  
Grayn cast uncertain eyes upon him and smiled hesitantly. "I would beg your forgiveness, Master Elf, for our behavior earlier today."  
  
Legolas nodded, "No apology needed. Just understand I consider your brother one of my closest friends and would never wish any harm to him."  
  
Grayn smiled again and his eyes began to twinkle. Gimli, however, turned and held his younger brother in a cold gaze. Legolas found himself wondering what such a look could mean. He suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, though he could not identify why.  
  
Grayn looked very uncomfortable, and turned back to Legolas. "We were wondering, in the interest of putting the past behind us, if you would join us in a drinking game?" The young dwarf smiled innocently at him.  
  
Gimli harrumphed from beside him, and smirked into his goblet, and Legolas wondered if he was thinking of their own game in Edoras. He felt his own amusement rise at the thought of drinking Gimli's his brothers under the table. It would be cruel not to mention his tolerance for strong drink, yet he could not bring himself to admit it. For all he wished for peace, part of him wished for some small justice as well.  
  
"What are we drinking?' Legolas asked.  
  
"Dwarven ale, of course," Grayn replied with a frown. "What else would we drink for such a game?"  
  
Legolas agreed, ignoring the knowing grins Gimli's brothers tried to hide behind their mugs. He would have the last laugh when he was the last one standing!  
  


:-:

Gimli watched the game with interest, declining the offers to join in. This was one game he wished to watch completely sober! He rubbed his hands together at the thought of his brothers' humiliation!

He caught their smirks and occasional head bobs at one another, and though he tried to ignore it, he felt just a tad worried. Something was just not right...

Several hours later, Gimli knew what he had missed. His brothers had drunk dwarven ale, yes, but they had also slipped Legolas a stronger dwarven brew, one made from fermented fruit, and one that Gimli himself couldn't drink much of without becoming quite intoxicated. Legolas had drank more than Gimli had ever known any to hold. He was still irritated with his brothers for sure, but… Gimli couldn't stop his grin. The sight of Legolas completely drunk was not such a bad thing...

Until the elf began to sing — off key — while standing on one of the tables as he started undressing... _UNDRESSING_?! Gimli blinked, looked and blinked again. Yes, the elf was slowly taking off his tunic, to the cheers of several of the dwarf-women.

Oh, it was going to be a _very **long**_ evening!

To Be Continued…


	4. Beginning To Get Angry

  


Gimli was going to _KILL_ his brothers when he had a chance to get a hold of them. For now, he was occupied dealing with an incapacitated elf. He held Legolas's hair away from his face as the elf emptied his stomach. Never had Gimli seen Legolas look so miserable.

Last night had been interesting, to say the least. Amusing to a point, but as soon as Legolas had removed his outer tunic, Gimli had acted. Sure, it would have given him ammunition in their verbal sparring for years, probably his lifetime, if he had allowed it to continue, but it had not been due to Legolas's doing. The elf knew how much alcohol he could consume and Gimli had seen him limit him intake of Dorwinion wine. Legolas did _not_ enjoy getting drunk. Or losing control. He had done both last eve. Gimli did not want to be on the elf's list of people who would soon be at the end of a nocked arrow.

Legolas moaned again, clutching his head. Ok, so the elf wouldn't be drawing any arrows _too_ soon. First he had to overcome an incapacitation of the likes he had never experienced, Gimli was sure. He mopped the elf's face with a cool cloth and hoped his friend would be coherent soon.

:-:

  


Legolas had never felt worse in his life. At least, not since the last time he'd been incapacitated by strong drink, his reason for not getting drunk anymore. He remembered the drinking game he had entered, but did not remember much else…like leaving. He was sure of one thing and that was he must have come out the loser. Gimli had told him dwarven ale was similar to Rohirrim ale. Whatever he had drunk had been closer in strength to Dorwinion from the way he was feeling.

_Make that stronger than Dorwinion._ He moaned as his stomach churned. His eyes popped open and he rolled over to find a basin being held in front of him. _Oh, Elbereth have mercy!_ He hated throwing up! It did remind him of how grateful he was to the One for making elves impervious to disease.

He slowly realized someone was holding his hair out of the way. _How nice, not only am I tremendously incapacitated, there are witnesses!_ He just hoped that witness was Gimli. Rolling back over on the bed he found himself laid upon, Legolas closed his eyes. A cool wet cloth patted at his face and he sighed. Cracking an eye open, he found his worried friend hovering beside him.

"Thanks," he managed to mumble, closing the eye again to the blinding light of the single candle.

"It's the least I can do, elf. My brothers are responsible for this. Shall I wait for you to recover before I kill them? Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

The dwarf's booming voice made Legolas's head feel like it would explode! "Gimli, do you have to yell?" Legolas complained, grimacing when the words came out as a whine. He cracked his eye back open to see Gimli smirk at him. _Wonderful. He shall tease me about this for the duration of his days!_

"I'm not yelling," the dwarf boomed again, though this time, Legolas could tell Gimli was attempting to keep his voice down, and indeed was probably whispering. "But I'll hush and let you sleep this off. Do you want me to leave?"

Legolas cringed at even the whisper, his sensitive ears seeming to magnify the sound. "No," he whispered back. "Just don't talk. It makes my head ache even more, if that is possible." He managed a small grin, and Gimli's shoulders shook in a silent chuckle. Closing his eyes again, Legolas drifted off into blessed oblivion.

:-:

  


The door creaked open, and Gimli looked up to see Galin peering inside. "Do you need anything, Gimli?" she whispered.

"No," he whispered back. The elf lay sleeping peacefully after many hours of misery. "Are they still in the mountain, or have they realized their lives are in danger and have fled?"

Galin smiled a slow smile. "Oh, they will not be going anywhere any time soon. It seems that beast of yours is more aware than we realized. She has them all cornered in Grayn's room, snarling any time one of them moves." His sister snickered. "They pleaded with mother to do something, as all that ale has caught up with them, but mother told them they can wet themselves for all she cared and left them with Draugalu without so much as a chamberpot! She is waiting for you to deal with them, I think."

Gimli felt his lips tilt in a smirk. He knew he loved that warg! And now he had a chance to 'deal' with his brothers' actions. Legolas could have his own shot later, if he wanted it. Or shots as the case may require.

"Galin, would you stay with the elf for a while? I need to get this sorted out before anything else happens."

She nodded and slipped into the chair Gimli had occupied most of the day.

:-:

  


Legolas woke to find Gimli sitting beside the bed in silent contemplation. He was relieved to find all the effects of the ale except one gone from his system. When Gimli looked up at him, Legolas lifted a brow with a sheepish smile, garnering a chuckle. Gimli pointed to a door across the room, and Legolas slipped into the privy room to relieve himself.

When he exited a few minutes later, Gimli was straightening the bed covers. "Do you feel up to joining the family for dinner, Legolas? My brothers have been banned from our table, but if you are hungry we can head to the hall."

"Such actions needn't be taken, Gimli. Surely they had no idea how dwarven ale would affect an elf!" Legolas spoke with sincerity. He did not want to be a source of trouble to his friend's family. He should have monitored his drinking more closely. He only blamed himself for his condition.

"HA! They knew just what they were doing when they made sure you weren't drinking our normal ale and gave you the strongest brew we have! I'm sure it ranks up there with your elven wine! So they deserve everything they have gotten."

"Not the regular—" Legolas paused as he realized what the dwarf insinuated. "They did this on purpose?" Now he was beginning to get angry. He was loathe to find out just how much of a fool he had made of himself last night, but he had thought it was his own fault.

"Aye, they did, and they have paid for their error in judgment many times over. However, you are free to add your own retribution if you so wish." Gimli smiled an almost evil smile.

Legolas returned it. "Perhaps, we will keep them guessing as to my actions. I will be interested to see the outcome of your wrath! But first, dinner would be nice." He moved to quickly freshen up and change from his nightshirt.

When they entered the dining hall a little while later, Legolas paused as his eyes rested on Gimli's brothers, all seated together at a table alone. Every one of them black and blue from head to toe by the looks of it! And being watched by a hungry looking warg to boot.

He could not help himself; he threw his head back and laughed merrily. And he ignored the glares that came his way from under the strong brows of four angry brothers.

To Be Continued….


	5. Apologize And Quickly Leave

Legolas felt dirty. He had not been out of the mountain since his first night here and that night had been a disaster. His face heated when he recalled Gimli's almost giddy description of his behavior. Oh the dwarf had enjoyed that! Probably would have let him take everything off it not for his sense of honor, and Legolas couldn't blame him. If the situation had been reversed, he wasn't sure he'd have been as honorable. He grinned. He had a very good friend.

The following incapacitation and the dwarf's care proved it even more. Gimli had even taken to beating his own brothers in Legolas's defense. His grin widened; those four had gotten it from every side for their behavior that night. He hoped they would let their animosity towards him go now, before the situation got worse. Another episode such as the drinking game, and his pride would dictate his own retaliation.

His mind returned to the dirt he could feel clinging to his skin. It had been almost two whole days since he had seen the sun, and he really wished to bathe in one of the streams under the trees, so he wandered back towards the surface. At the entrance to the mountain, he questioned the guard as to where he could find a quiet place to bathe undisturbed. The guard gave him directions to a small pond not far away, and Legolas, whistling a merry tune, followed the path. His spirits were greatly raised as he walked under the fading sunlight.

The path took him past a large boulder, and his senses flared in warning. Cautiously, he rounded the large rock to find one of Gimli's brothers sitting on the other side — Goran, the one with black hair who had been the most rude to him. But the dwarf simply 'harrumphed' and nodded slightly at him in greeting. _Mayhap Gimli's 'talk' had some effect after all!_

"Going to take a bath?" Goran asked, flicking a bug off his red tunic.

Legolas hesitated for a moment, then inclined his head. "Yes, Danin told me there is a pond not far from here."

"The POND?" Goran looked horrified. "Why would you want to bathe in a muddy pond when there's a large stream not far from here under the trees?"

Legolas's eyes widened. The dwarf sincerely looked shocked at his choice of bathing place. "I know not of this stream, and I wonder at your desire to tell me of it, considering your reception of me and obvious displeasure in my friendship with Gimli." He narrowed his eyes on the stunted creature. "What are you planning now, dwarf?" He could not stop his suspicions from rising, despite of the innocent look on the dwarf's face.

"The name's Goran. Look, our brother pummeled us, your beast tried to eat us, our mother wants to disown us and let's not even talk about what Galin mentioned she'd do to us! We may not like you and believe you have put some spell on our family, but we _do_ value our lives!" He actually looked affronted at Legolas's comment. "So I'm trying to make an effort here! But I don't care; go bathe in the muddy pond! I thought you might like the nice stream where Galin goes. Seems elves would like to bathe in the midst of trees and such."

Goran let out an exasperated noise and threw his hands in the air.

Legolas raised a brow at the dwarf. "I would not wish to bathe where the ladies go. In our woods, that would be a death sentence! I will take my chances with the pond." There was no chance he would go near a female bathing area!

"They only go in the morning, NEVER in the evening. Their fathers and husbands won't allow it. We don't have many womenfolk, so we take care of them. It's a mutual bathing place, we just make sure we observe the right times. I'm sure you noticed Galin goes out in the mornings?" At Legolas's hesitant nod, Goran continued, "That's where she goes with the other women. So if you're going to go, now is the time. I'll go with you if it makes you feel more comfortable."

Legolas didn't really want the dwarf's company, and he still had a hard time believing this one in particular. Still, better to have him along to blame if he ran into trouble.

"I'd be grateful if you'd show me this place," he answered, and after a moment's further hesitance, followed Gimli's brother.

The dwarf led the way into the woods. Soon they could hear the sound of water rushing, and falling over rocks. They came from the trees to a break that stood at the top of a waterfall. It was only about 15 feet high and fell into a deep pool below surrounded by many rock formations. The view was stunning in the shadows formed by the setting sun, and Legolas felt his heart surge at such beauty. He would love to bathe and swim in this place!

Ignoring the dwarf nearby, he sat down and removed his shoes, weapons and outer tunic. He stood to finish undressing, preparing to dive into the pool, rather than take the trail to the bottom. Before he could remove his shirt, however, he was rather roughly shoved over the edge and plummeted the short distance to the water below.

Coming to the surface, gasping from the shock of the cold water and the sudden plunge, Legolas looked up, perturbed at the dwarf's sudden attack. But all thoughts of Goran faded when he heard several gasps and shrieks filled the air. He yelped as he realized he was _NOT_ alone in the pool. What he had missed from the angle of the cliff face were about a dozen female dwarves, as hairy as Gimli himself, bathing and chatting around the pool — stark naked.

From nowhere the thought came that it was the dwarves that went swimming with little hairy women, not the elves! He blushed furiously, thinking he if he could just swim to the shore, apologize and flee, he could then have Gimli explain his being here. But the women surrounded him as soon as he got near to the shore. Legolas tried hard to avert his eyes and stuttering apologies, so discommoded he spoke in Sindarin, rather than Westron.

A hand reached out and touched his hair and he jerked back in shock, eyes wide. All around him the women talked about him.

"If he's going to swim with us, he should remove his clothes like he started to do the other night."

"He's so beautiful. I want to see him with his hair unbraided!"

"I hope he has that golden hair all over his body!"

Legolas froze. This was _not_ happening to him! Naked, hairy women infatuated with an elf? And a happily married elf at that! Legolas did his best to disentangle himself from the many hands reaching out to touch him when a bellow came from above. In that moment, he wished he had never set foot in Erebor.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT ELF DOING BATHING WITH OUR WOMENFOLK?"

Foregoing all semblance of politesse, Legolas pushed and shoved his way through the throng. As soon as his feet hit the shore, he was away and fleeing up into the trees.

To Be Continued….


	6. Of All The Stupid Ignorant Things To Do

Trampling through the woods on the lower slopes of the mountain was not Gimli's idea of a good time. Yet, here he was, after dark no less, following a warg! He had surely lost his mind! No, he reminded himself, he was here for his friend, and he owed that friend dearly for this stunt of Goran's. He only hoped Legolas would forgive him for having such idiots as siblings — but that would require finding the blasted elf!

As soon as the ladies had returned from their bathing with their escorts — along with Legolas's belongings minus said elf — he knew his brothers had somehow struck again. As the enraged husbands and fathers bellowed their accusations, Gimli had caught the smirk on the face of Goran who was hiding in the shadows.

All it took to get the answers he required was to drag his little brother by the beard from the shadows to where their father and mother were hearing the charges. Gimli smirked and inwardly thanked Thorin, King under the Mountain, for being away and leaving his father in charge.

The tale came out of how Gimli's brothers, enraged by their further embarrassment because of the 'elf's spells', had plotted to see Legolas accused of crimes against the women. Such crimes, if proven, would cause the elf to be banned forever from Erebor, and all dwarves would be forbidden to associate with him, including Gimli. The outrage he had felt at that moment paled in comparison to his parent's anger.

"You conceived of a plot to entrap a _guest_ in a crime he did not commit? A guest, may I remind you, who is the _son_ of the _Elvenking_! _**And**_ the _good friend_ of _King_ _Elessar_ , whose protection we are under! Do you have _NO BRAIN AT ALL?"_

Astil could be harsh when needed, but Gimli had never heard her this infuriated. But with good reason! Such actions could be grounds for war! Legolas had every right to seek the full punishment for such false accusations! That equated to banishment of the guilty. Or to seek his father's wrath against the dwarves… That thought was troubling to him and he knew his parents as well. Gimli hoped Legolas would seek the former, but he would back him no matter what the elf chose to do.

As he continued stomping through the trees, Gimli gleefully thought of watching Legolas insist on such a course of action. Of all the stupid, ignorant things to do! His brothers had gone too far this time.

A snort from up ahead halted him in his tracks. Draugalu had stopped beneath a tree and was looking up, whining softly, her tail wagging. He grinned. The elf was found! Now to convince him that all was well and they could return to the Mountain.

"I'm _NOT_ going back, Gimli, if that is what you are here for! _Never_ have I been so humiliated, and that's a long time, my friend! Nearly three thousand years! Just bring me my things and I'll return home." The elf's voice came from high above, irritation and embarrassment causing it to crack unnaturally.

"Legolas, we know what happened. None of the women wishes to bring charges. You were not at fault. And if you do not return, you cannot demand the punishment due — I cannot do that for you, you have to make the request yourself, as you are the injured party. And those idiots deserve it too! No one holds you to blame, and if you wish to return home after that, I will see you there myself." He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I am truly sorry, my friend, that this has happened. I wanted you to enjoy your time here, and instead you have been treated horribly—"

"Gimli!" Galin's voice boomed from behind him, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "He has been treated worse than horribly and it's time we get them back and good!"

"Galin! Don't go sneaking up on people like that!" But he was chuckling, now. His sister was right; it was time to get even. "Well, Legolas, what do you say? No one gives as good as he gets as well as you! I know that first hand! What do you say we get even and then you can demand the punishment?"

"What is the punishment due for what they have done?" The elf's voice still came from high in the tree.

"Banishment," Gimli and Galin's voices both echoed through the treetops.

"Banishment?" He could hardly hear the soft whisper, followed by the soft sounds of Legolas descending the tree. From over their heads, Gimli could now see a very bedraggled looking elf. "No, I will not demand _that_ punishment. What they have done does not warrant their being cut off from their family. But I will take you up on getting even, _and_ I will need your help."

"Legolas," Galin implored. "You have every right to request their just punishment! What they did could have gotten you banished, and Gimli forbidden to see you ever again! This could have had serious political effects…" Galin's voice was cut off by melodious laughter from overhead.

"If you only knew what Gimli and I did to each other before we became friends!" Legolas laughed, and his admittance gained a grin from Gimli. "This is child's play by comparison! I did not want to cause your family grief, but this can go no further." The mischievous smile brightened the face of the half-drowned looking elf.

Gimli's spirits lifted as his mind raced down evil paths. The Legolas that Gimli had feared at the start of their quest from Rivendell had returned.

"Gimli, Galin, I have a plan, but it will take both of you and some good acting skills. I must return to Eryn Lasgalen, but I will not be gone long. I'll return by noon tomorrow, and you must have everything ready."

With that the elf dropped to the ground, his bare feet making no sound. A slight wind blew his messed hair away from his face, tangling it even more. Their whispered plans and laughter was the only sound as behind the three friends, Draugalu curled up and went to sleep, one paw touching Legolas, the other Gimli.

To Be Continued….


	7. Wandering In Different Directions

Gimli and Galin walked together back toward the entrance to the mountain. Draugalu walked at Gimli's side, and he laid a hand upon her back. She was in this with them. He smiled. Whoever would have thought he would ever like a warg? The memory of the night he had found her in his bed during his visit to Legolas's home, made him laugh aloud.

Galin looked at him suspiciously. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering finding this creature in my bed when I was visiting Legolas. The things that happened while I was there…" He shook his head. "You know, it reminds me that I owe the elf some retribution of my own." And he proceeded to tell Galin the details he had left out of that story before. Her laughter joined his in the night aird. Before they had traveled very far they began to discuss the plans Legolas had made. This would not be easy, but it would be worth it if it worked.

As the neared the mountain they threw each other one last smile before assuming faces of gloom. Both walked heads hanging, and tears began to run down Galin's cheeks, soaking into her beard. The frown and despair on Gimli's face made him appear as if he had lost his closest friend. Both stumbled into the mountain, and Astil found them and herded them to the family's quarters.

The four troublemakers were being held under house arrest until Legolas could come and decide their fate. All four looked up as their siblings entered with their mother. Glóin glared at the four from across the room.

:-:

  


Grayn felt his heart drop at the look on his oldest brother's face. He had not been involved with this latest escapade, having had enough of being in trouble. His involvement in the previous ones, however, did not exempt him from being kept under his father's watchful eyes.

"What happened, Gimli? Could you not find him?" Grayn was truly worried for his brother. He might not have liked elves or the changes in his brother when he first returned, but he had begun to see that those changes had been the result of the War, not from friendship with an elf. In the short time the elf had been here, Grayn had begun to feel drawn to the magnificent creature himself. Not something he would tell his brothers, but Galin knew.

Gimli's face paled and his voice broke as he spoke. "Yes, we found him. He has gone home…" Gimli's eyes dropped and could not continue.

"It's all your fault, you idiots!" Galin took over, anger replacing the tears on her cheeks. "I hope you are happy! Legolas will not come back to see you get what you deserve. He has renounced his friendship with Gimli! So you've won! You've managed to ruin their friendship completely! We will be lucky if he doesn't seek retribution from his father!"

Grayn felt his stomach drop. Glóin gasped, and Astil went to him. "Come, we will discuss our options. Let Galin deal with others." She dragged Glóin from the room, and for a second, Grayn thought his mother hid a secret, knowing smile, but he decided it was just a grimace of anger.

Gimli lifted pained eyes to them. It seemed his heart would break. Now they could see just how much the elf had meant to him. They might have broken the friendship, but their brother still cared deeply for the elf.

"What can we do to help fix this, Gimli?" Grayn finally found the courage to speak.

"FIX THIS?" Three other voices bellowed in disbelief.

"YES!" he growled back. "This is our fault! We should not have done those things. _YOU_ should not have tried to get the elf in trouble with the women! I _told_ you not to do that! If we had given Legolas a chance, maybe we would have _liked_ him! He doesn't seem so bad, in fact, I thought he was very nice." Grayn's voice had risen in volume as he spoke and he noted a glimmer of pride burned in Galin's eyes.

"Yes," she said, "he's very nice. But a person can only take so much. You have caused Legolas to doubt Gimli's friendship. He has begun to suspect Gimli set him up and their whole friendship was a farce. You _must_ fix this!"

Three sets of eyes glared at her, but after a few minutes, Goran nodded. "I don't like him, and I don't think he's worth the trouble, but I won't see Gimli moping around for his 'friend'." The word 'friend' was spoken with disgust.

Gimli's eyes blazed. "You will find that you will wish you had never been born if you do not do your part in fixing this rift between us! You will accompany me to the Elvenking's halls and apologize and tell the elf I had nothing to do with this nonsense!" Gimli's demands were not to be denied. "We leave at first light!"

:-:

  


Four of the brothers set out at first light. Grayn was kept home by Astil. Being the youngest, and due to his lack of participation in the last prank, Gimli had agreed his little brother would not share in the torture to come. The rest of them traveled throughout the day, and by afternoon were on the edge of the forest. Goran and the others were hesitant to enter the forest, for they had heard tales of the spiders and wargs and other dark things that inhabited Mirkwood.

"The darkness is gone, you cowards. Spiders are rare, wargs even rarer, with the exception of Draugalu. King Thranduil and the elves wiped out most of the dark creatures before we returned from the War." Gimli's voice was filled with confidence. "Besides, darkness or not, you _are_ going in, and you _will_ make this right!"

The brothers continued on in silence. After a time, Goran looked back and noticed Arden was missing. They began to call out for him, wandering in different directions.

One by one, the brothers disappeared into the wood, each alone, calling for the others.

To Be Continued…

Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please take a moment to tell me what you think!


	8. Unable To Move

Goran did not know where his brothers had gone. He could hear them calling each other, but could not find them. Panicking, he turned and ran. But then a branch pushed him… _Wait just a blasted moment!_ _A branch pushed him?_ He cried out in terror as he found himself struck again.

The fact that a tree branch had just pushed him was hard enough to come to terms with, but the fact it had pushed him straight into a giant web? Caught, unable to get free, he began beseech Mahal, begging forgiveness for what they had done to the elf! If they had only tried to accept Legolas, he might have been spared such a cruel fate as death in a spider's web!

Sensing something behind him, but unable to turn or move his head, he moved his eyes. Slowly, with a slight ticking noise, a large, hairy black leg came into focus. Goran renewed his struggles against the webbing in earnest, but to no avail. The spider circled so that it faced Goran, and he screamed as it lunged.

Blackness then came mercifully, and he sank into sweet oblivion.

:-:

  


Gimli had not been privy to Legolas's whole plan, apparently — and the elf was going to pay for it! He wandered about, as confused as his brothers, hearing them call out for each other, but unable to see them. Eventually, their voices ceased. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked around him, trying to determine where he was and what was happening. Legolas had said nothing about _THIS!_ Could something evil still be lurking in this forest? Could it have taken his brothers? He gulped and fought his fear. _Am I next?_

He looked around in panic and backed himself against a large tree trunk. A soft sound came from behind him — small clicking sounds, many-legged, clicking sounds. Gimli forgot to breathe.

_Just turn around and see what it is_ , he tried to tell himself. But he found himself unable to move. He jumped a good foot off the ground when something wrapped around his arm and a hand covered his mouth. Not one to go down without a fight, Gimli began to struggle.

:-:

  


Gimli had not been told the whole plan, and Legolas was amused at the dwarf's reaction to his missing brothers. But now was not the time to pull pranks on his friend as well. Remembering how the dwarf had assisted him in his incapacitation, he relented.

"Stop, Gimli, it is I," he whispered into Gimli's ear. Legolas released his friend and looked at him with great amusement. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were as frightened as your brothers," he teased.

"How was I supposed to know this was a part of your plan, elf? You just said to bring them here, not what was going to happen and there _ARE_ still dark creatures in these woods!"

Legolas chuckled, but felt a bit chagrined. "I'm sorry. I had not put it all together yet, but it is working well so far! Come, I will show you."

They walked a short distance, and Legolas ducked into some thick bushes. Gimli followed, and the two continued on hands and feet for a few moments. Legolas stopped and parted the bushes in front of them, revealing a dwarf — a dwarf caught in a giant web.

"Legolas!" Gimli whispered, "is this part of the plan?"

"Shh," he admonished. "Yes, it is part of the plan! Watch…"

Soon, a giant black spider crept from the shadows and advanced on the unknowing dwarf before them. They watched as the dwarf screamed and fought the web. And watched the spider lunge forward only to avoid the dwarf completely and climb up the web and disappear in the trees. Goran still hung from the web, unconscious. Obviously he had fainted.

:-:

  


The truth of what had just happened hit Gimli, and he clutched his sides as the humor of the situation gripped him. Between spasms of laughter he managed to ask, "Amluchen?"

Legolas smiled a slow evil smile and nodded. "Amluchen. But there is more, much more. Come!"

Climbing out of the bushes they advanced on Goran. Gimli, still fighting chuckles, felt relieved _he_ wasn't the victim of the prank this time. Legolas expertly removed Goran from the web and tied his hands and feet. Then he hoisted him over his shoulder and set off through the trees.

It was not long before they entered a clearing. Legolas deposited Goran on the ground. From the trees, two small groups of elves entered from different directions. Each group also carried a bound and unconscious dwarf. All wore knowing smiles. Gimli laughed when he realized their plan, and agreed with a nod when Legolas lifted a brow after showing him the contents of a small, leather sack.

They set to work and once finished admired the fine job they had done. Leaving the three brothers bound, they moved away to begin meal preparations. As the sun began to sink in the West, the group of elves built a fire and they all enjoyed a meal as they awaited the stirring of their 'prisoners'. Prisoners they had 'saved' from the jaws of the 'spiders'.

It was just after dark that the three dwarves could be heard cursing and… Gimli snorted. Crying? Their wails rose in pitch as they discovered the ends taken by the elves to remove the sticky webbing from long beards. All night long, the trio mourned for the loss of their fine beards that had been shaven clean by the elves.

To Be Continued…


	9. Dwarven Battle Cries

The next morning brought bright sunshine, but highly disgruntled dwarves, though they looked more like hobbits without their beards. The braids had been cut and hung from the trees around them before the elves had shaved the beards. This alone was a severe insult, yet an appropriate response considering what Legolas had been put through. Gimli had a hard time looking at his brothers and could not look any of them in the eye. He had agreed to this course of action, and the dishonor brought on his kin was painful to see. But he reminded himself of their dishonorable actions and resigned himself to distance himself from them. Until the beards grew back in, his brothers could not be considered kin, but outsiders.

Goran, Arden and Gori were angry and afraid. They demanded to know what they were being held captive for. One of the elves, Gelmir by name, stepped before them and spoke to them with anger and contempt filling his voice.

"You attacked our prince, insulted him, and accused him of crimes he did not commit! You are being taken to King Thranduil for justice to be meted out. You will soon find just how foolish your actions have been!"

The dwarves' eyes shone with fear. Gimli noted that many of the elves had to hide smiles, for Gelmir was known for being a kind, gentle and soft spoken soul. Gimli laughed when one elf whispered that they would have to consider Gelmir for the next play; he obviously had untapped acting talent. A sharp look from Legolas got their thoughts back to the job at hand.

As the elves packed up the hastily prepared camp, making sure to leave the clearing exactly as it had been found, an elf woman entered the clearing. Gimli recognized Lady Lainel at once. She glided over to Legolas, a smile on her face.

:-:

"Has Amluchen been returned to his rightful place?" Legolas asked. Lainel nodded then glanced at the beardless dwarves.

"Was _that_ really necessary, Daeradar?" she asked with a raised brow. Truly, that expression reminded him too much of Cellinn!

Legolas smiled, "Yes, dear one, it was. Now remember to play your part or I’ll be tempted to remove those long locks of yours as well." He gave his granddaughter a small, teasing smile, and reached out to tug a lock of dark hair. Lainel only laughed at his banter.

A throat was cleared behind them. "The ‘prisoners’ are ready to be taken to the palace, Adar."

Legolas turned to his youngest son, but as he turned he heard faint warnings coming from the trees. "Very well, Tirn, let us be off quickly. The trees speak of danger in the forest."

Lowering his voice, he added, "Make sure the dwarves can be freed quickly if necessary and access to their axes is provided if needed. I will not allow this prank to lead to bloodshed should we be attacked. Advise all to be on the alert for any signs."

Tirn nodded and turned to speak to pass on the instruction as Legolas scanned the trees for any sign of danger. Soon they were all on the move.

:-:

Gimli had watched Legolas nervously since they had set out. Something was troubling his friend. He hoped the elf wasn’t feeling guilty about what had been done. Moving forward, pushing through the elves, he came to his friend’s side.

Glancing up as they walked through the trees, he had ever intention of asking what had Legolas so troubled.

Legolas spoke before he could open his mouth, however. "The trees speak of dark creatures coming towards us. If we move quickly, we should intercept one of the patrols who can then escort us to the palace."

Blast that elf! He’d done it again! Mind reader, that’s what he was!

Legolas had spoken quietly, pitching his voice so no one else could hear, and it struck Gimli that there was something in the elf’s voice — something he had not said and a shiver ran down his spine.

"But you expect we won’t make it that far?" Gimli spoke with conviction.

"No," Legolas’ voice was resigned. "We will most likely be cut off from the palace and patrols in less than an hour."

:-:

The sound of bows, blades and axes filled the clearing where elves, dwarves and a band of orcs fought furiously. Outnumbered, several of the elves, including Lainel, took to the trees with their bows to reduce the numbers of orcs that streamed into the clearing where they fought. Cries rang out and the sound of blades hitting flesh was sickening.

Legolas and Gimli fought back to back where they could, but often were driven apart by the onslaught of the battle. Gimli’s brothers, freed long before they were ever overtaken, were fighting bravely, the loss of their beards not lessening their fierceness in battle.

Over the clamor and din, a cry rang above all others, and Legolas spun towards the noise. It was the sound of an injured dwarf!

Not ten feet from him lay Arden, a large gash made by an orc blade deep in his thigh. The orc stood over him, blade raised to finish the job. Legolas instinctively threw one of his blades towards the orc.

:-:

Arden was in a lot of pain. The blade had bitten deeply into his Leg and he had collapsed, unable to stand. Knowing the end had arrived, he begged Mahal for forgiveness and closed his eyes, prepared to die.

A thump beside him caused him to snap them back open. There on the ground next to him was a dead orc, an elven blade buried to the hilt in the creature's throat.

Arden glanced up and found Legolas not far from him, and reduced to one blade. _The elf saved my life?_ Then he saw the orc sneaking up behind the elf. He cried a warning, but it was too late. A blade swung out and another cry filled the air, only this time the cry came from an elf.

:-:

Gimli finished the orc before him as he heard his friend’s cry of pain. He turned and ran in the direction from whence it came. What he found was an orc standing over the bloody body of his friend, and he cried out in fury and grief.

His bellow was echoed by two other dwarven battle cries. Gimli’s brothers had seen what the elf had done for Arden. The orc never stood a chance.

To Be Continued…


	10. Never Quite Be The Same

The elves moved about the clearing, piling the orc bodies to be burned. The uninjured dwarves pitched in, but as they worked their eyes would stray across the clearing to where the wounded were being treated. Off to one side, an elf woman worked on one of the objects of their scrutiny. Gimli’s eyes especially lingered on Legolas’ still form.

Lainel bent over the elf before her, bandaging the nasty looking wound. As she pulled the bandage taut, he jerked away from her touch.

"OW!" He exclaimed with a sharp wince. "that hurt! Do you have to tug so hard?"

Lainel sighed. Male elves were impossible patients, especially this one! "Daerada, you must be still while I bandage this. And quit complaining so! It is not a serious wound. You’ve had much worse! You are acting like an elfling!"

Legolas pouted in exasperation. He _had_ had much worse, which was why he wanted to be on his feet and moving. This wound could have waited until they reached the halls. He promptly told his granddaughter such but was silenced by a glare.

"I _will_ wrap this now, or I will tell Daernaneth how impossible you are being!" She watched with a satisfied smile as his mouth snapped shut. "You were actually very lucky. Despite the amount of bleeding, this will heal quickly. I thought you had been killed! And it was simply a cut on your back and a blow to your hard head."

Legolas glared at her smirk, but inwardly he adored her teasing banter. She was his through and through. And given the reverse situation, they’d be having the same argument. He looked up as Gimli strode over from where he had been talking with his brothers.

"How are you doing, lad?" The dwarf’s voice was brusque, but the elf could hear the emotion in his friend’s tone. "You gave us quite a scare." Dwarven eyes narrowed at him. "Do it again, and I’ll finish the job!" Gimli had truly thought he had been killed!

"I am fine, Master dwarf, thanks to you and your brothers! No cause for alarm. I’ve taken much harder hits than this before." He paused as Lainel snorted softly. Legolas raised an eyebrow, but she ignored him and continued her healing duties.

Once again Lainel was glad the palace healer, Istuion, had taught her this skill. She wondered how many times that ancient healer had bandaged her Daerada in some fashion or even saved his life. _Too many times to count, I’d wager._ She wisely kept her thoughts to herself.

Legolas looked over to where Arden was being treated for the gash in his thigh. The dwarf looked up and the two locked eyes. Arden stared at the elf for a moment, then a slow smile slid across his face, and he bowed his head to the elf. Legolas returned the smile, and a new friendship was forged.

:-:

Several weeks later, Legolas again approached the Lonely Mountain alone. He was again met by a party of Gimli’s brothers but there was laughing and back slapping, instead of thrown axes. Legolas teased three of the dwarves over their skimpy beards, which were just beginning to grow back in. "You look like miniature scruffy rangers!" he teased. His laughter echoed in the morning air.

Galin watched from a hidden spot, smiling to herself. She would no longer be needed to keep those four in line. She thanked Mahal that Gimli had seemed to gain much sense on that quest he had gone on to Mordor. Secretly, she felt they had all just been on a similar quest, and now, once again, there was peace. She turned to move back towards the mountain when gruff words reached her ears.

"Arrogant elf!" Gimli’s voice full of indignation rose above the others.

"Stubborn dwarf!"

Galin shook her head and smiled. Well, at least they weren’t attempting to kill the elf or seriously hurt him. Peace might not be the correct term to describe the newly forged bond between the brothers and the elf.

:-:

Just after the mid-day meal, Gimli led Legolas back to the infamous pool, still beautiful and more appreciated during the right time of day. Gimli’s brothers were already there, and as usually happened when males get together, a water fight was soon under way. For over an hour laughter could be heard coming from the pool, but the day was slipping by. It was time to wash and be gone before the ladies arrived.

Legolas reached for the dwarven container of cleanser, working it through his long golden hair, scrubbing for a few minutes to get clean all the way to his scalp. As he rinsed it clean, he noticed the water around him had taken on a strange, cloudy brown tint. He froze.

Glancing down at the ends of his hair, he heard the snickers behind him. Dyed! His hair had been dyed a reddish brown by the cleanser!

"GIMLI! I’m gonna KILL YOU!"

:-:

Five dwarves ran all the way to the mountain with a red-haired, red faced, bare-chested elf right behind them, dragging on his leggings as he ran in pursuit. Unnoticed by the males, the dwarf-women looked after the elf with appreciating eyes. When he disappeared from view, Astil finally spoke up.

"I fear that things will never quite be the same around here."

Giggles filled the air as the women continued on their way to enjoy their bathing time in peace.

:-:

Later that night a dwarven bellow echoed through the mountain passages. Glóin fumed when no trace could be found of his eldest son or that elf! He glanced at his wife in bewilderment. As much as he loved Astil, he often questioned their sanity at having children.

Then he glared at his bed, throwing another irritated glance back at his wife. By the look on her face, he knew what would happen. So grumbling, he made a grab for his pillow, took a blanket from the wardrobe and bedded himself down on the couch in the sitting room. Let _‘Mother’ handle this crisis_ , he thought.

Shaking his head, Glóin spoke his final thoughts aloud before sleep claimed him. "I’ll banish them all tomorrow." He yawned. "Should never have had kids." He stretched. "Of all the places that warg had to give birth, it _had_ to be in _my_ bed!"

Astil peeked through the door, holding one of Draugalu’s cubs tenderly. A smile crossed her face at her husband’s last words and as the snores started, she spoke quietly to the small creature in her arms.

"At least it wasn’t spiders…"

The End


End file.
